Unknown love
by shadowwolf64
Summary: Moving and restoring the bells Angela could handle but she never expect to fall in love with a wizard or that a certian chef would fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic I've ever posted and of course i had to do a Angela and wizard. I've been playing Harvest Moon Animal Parade and most of the time when I'm playing i get these story flashes so I've decided to write them down. Lucky you! Anyway here's the first chapter! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon, the wizard or his sexy telescope...epic fail!

Chapter one: Disaster

Wizard was reading when he heard about the new farmer.

"I don't get why the mayor's so excited," a voice said outside.

"Well, it has been awhile since someone's moved here," a second voice replied. Wizard closed his book and peered out the window, interested in the conversation. He saw Chase and Toby standing on the staircase outside his house, gazing at the ocean.

"Yeah well the mayor's acting like she'll change the town or something," Chase replied, sounding annoyed.

"Who knows maybe she will," Toby replied with a yawn, "anyway I'm gonna head back to the Fishery.

"Right, I'll see you later," Chase muttered as he walked towards the church.

"A new... Resident?" Wizard picked up his book and placed it back on the shelf and he wondered what could have drawn someone here. The land was weakening and the Goddess Tree was dying. When the tree had started dying he wasn't sure but it had been awhile since the land was... alive. His train of thought was interrupted when an image of Witch flashed in the crystal ball that rested in the center of the room. With a sigh Wizard walked over to the table and peered into the clear glass until Witch's image returned.

It looked like she was putting something together for a spell and he got the feeling that it wasn't going to end well. The image disappeared and Wizard headed for the door. He would try to reason with her but she would most likely end up ignoring his warning. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and walked out into the cold afternoon air. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he walked and when he reached the Fugue Forest he realized that the door was locked. He muttered something under his breath and the lock on the door clicked open. He walked through the maze-like forest until he reached the swamp at the end of the forest.

He walked up to the house that was nestled on the center of a small island and opened the door. Witch looked up at the sound of the door and made a face when she saw it was Wizard.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she glared at him.

"You are... Planning something," he stated as he looked at the ingredients on the table.

"So what if I am?" Witch demanded, annoyed. "I don't think... it's a good idea," Wizard said.

"And I'll let you know when your opinion counts," Witch snapped.

"What are you...trying to do?" he asked.

"Revive the Goddess Tree. It's no fun around here when everyone is all mopey," Witch said as she added another ingredient.

"This is not going... to end well."

"What do you know? You haven't been around as long as I have or the Harvest King and Goddess for that matter."

"I may not have been around... as long as you but i know a bad idea... when I hear one," Wizard said looking at Witch.

"I don't have to take this from you. Now get out!" she snapped and Wizard walked back outside. He stood by the door for a few minutes and he heard Witch chanting a spell. There was a few seconds of silence followed by a small explosion.

Wizard waited a few seconds before opening the door and peering inside. He looked around the room before walking inside and he was about to leave when he heard a croak from the table. He looked over and saw a pink frog with Witch's hat sitting on the table top.

"I warned you," Wizard said as he turned towards the door. Witch frog croaked in protest but Wizard shook his head.

"Maybe this will teach you... to listen to others warnings," he said as he closed the door behind him. Wizard made his way back to Harmonica town and stopped out front the deserted ranch outside town.

"Soon there will be... someone new," he said as he turned and continued walking back to town...

Hope you guys enjoyed that anyway gotta go. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thank for your guys reviews! Yea i know i put a lot of pauses for the wizard but ill cut back on those and no I'm not telling my teachers that my life depends on me writing new chapters. Ha yea the wizard seems kinda cold hearted but he's still amazing... Anyway in the beginning the story is gonna go along with the game but i promise it won't for long! Except for the festivals and when i use his phrases...Anyway here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter Two: Meeting

"I dunno about this Finn," Wizard heard someone say outside. He peered out the window; curious as to whom the voice belonged to. Standing outside his house was a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Hovering not far from her was a small orange harvest sprite.

"Come on Angela," the little harvest sprite whined. Angela stayed where she was and made a face at Finn. After a few seconds she sighed and glared at Finn.

"Oh all right," she said as she walked towards the door. She stopped short, noticing a sign by the door and she smiled in triumph.

"Finn it says he's closed right now," she said grinning at Finn.

"Since when do you care about what a sign says?" Finn demanded. "Since now. Come on we're goin to the church," she said as she pushed the harvest sprite towards the church grounds.

"She's... different," Wizard said as he turned back to his room.

Normally his crystal ball would have flashed and shown him who she was talking to but his crystal ball was missing. It had been missing since he had returned from the Witch's house. He had gone around and asked the residents of Harmonica Town if they had seen the missing object but none of them had. He closed his house after that and hoped that it would turn up on its own. Wizard pulled himself from his thoughts and continued examining the star chart on the wall. An hour passed before he heard the farmer returning from her trip to the church.

"Come on, please?" Finn begged as they walked past the house again.

"We have to go talk to the Mayor again."

"But i wanna know who lives there," Finn complained.

"That's easy. It says 'Wizard's House' on the sign. There mystery solved." "Angela."

"If he put the closed sign out that means he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Didn't stop you earlier when we were visiting the other shops."

"Come on," she said as she took off running down the street, effectively ending the conversation.

Wizard heard her passing his house every now and then but she was always in a rush running around talking to everyone. It was towards the end of Spring when he heard someone knock on the door. He ignored it knowing that if it wasn't important the person would leave and he continued to look at the sky through his telescope. He finally looked up when he heard the door creak open but he didn't move to see who it was.

"Who's there...?"

"Uh, Angela?" the voice replied, sounding unsure

"I'm busy at the moment... I... don't want to be bothered... What so you want?"

"Um do you know the Witch?" she asked as she gazed around the house. Wizard walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked over at Angela.

"Near Flute Fields lies Fugue Forest... Deep inside is her house."

"But she wasn't there!" Finn exclaimed and Angela nodded in agreement. Wizard walked down and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Was there... a frog?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah there was a frog," Angela replied. "Nearly gave me a heart attack when it jumped out," she muttered to no one in particular.

"That's the Witch... or the Witch Princess, as she's sometimes called."

"And how did she end up as a frog?" Angela asked as she finally looked over at Wizard.

"She tried using a spell to revive the Goddess Tree," he said looking away from her gaze. Both Angela and Finn stared at Wizard, shocked.

"...I told her not to do it..."

"You can change her back, right?" Angela asked.

"You want to change her back...?" Finn and Angela both nodded. "I cannot do it." Finn started flying around Angela's head, anxious.

"Finn will you stop, you're making me dizzy," she muttered as she caught the harvest sprite.

"It would take a special... potion," Wizard said as Angela released Finn.

"What would you need for that?' she asked as she pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"To make the potion, I'd need Hibiscus, good cornmeal, and perfect butter."

"Sounds easy to me," Angela said as she smiled over at him.

"However... Hibiscus can only be found on Toucan Island... But you can't get there now... No boats are running at the moment." Angela thought for a minute before she looked over at Finn.

"Guess we're gonna need to find the Blue Bell before we get the Green Bell," she said as she turned towards the door.

"If you get the three ingredients and bring them to me, I shall make the potion," he said as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Right, I'll see you around," she said before she walked out the door.

"Maybe... she can revive the tree," he whispered as he returned to gazing at the sky.

Wizardluver: Okay end of chapter two. And if you review Wizard might give you a hug and let you wear his jacket.

Wizard: ... When did i agree to this?

Angela: Aw come on. Make the people happy.

Wizardluver: Me wants to wear your jacket!

Wizard: ...

Angela: Aw make the writer happy.

Wizard: ... *takes off jacket*

Wizardluver: Yayz! *pulls on jacket* I was right it does smell like coffee!

Wizard: ...?

Wizardluver: Hehehe never mind, inside joke. Alright i want your guys' opinion. Should i do the next chapter from Angela's' pov or continue with Wizards? Anyway catch ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Wizardluver: Hi everyone! Thanks for all you who are reading and reviewing! And I'll try to make the chapters longer but it's hard when your teachers are patrolling the class... And looking over YOUR shoulder to see if you're working... Hehehe not that it happens to me...*cough cough*

Wizard: ...Can i have my jacket back?

Wizardluver: Aw do i have to? It's so nice and warm.

Angela: Hey shouldn't you start the chapter?

Wizardluver: Oh yea anyway here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

_Chapter Three: The Apparatus_

(Angela's POV)

Angela stepped out into the warm summer morning and smiled.

"Alright, I still need a duck egg and five fish to trigger the apparatus," she muttered as she watered her crops. See it turns out that Ben, the harvest sprite in charge of the Blue Bell, had forgotten the melody of his bell. Angela and Finn had gone to talk to the Harvest Goddess soon after and she had told them that someone that knows the Watery Cave may be able to help. Angela immediately thought of Paolo and ran off to the Lighthouse again. Turned out Paolo knew the melody of the town which was actually the song of the Blue Bell. He showed Angela the chart on the wall that explained how to activate the song before realizing something was missing. He had quickly drawn in the second step and as soon as Angela had it memorized she ran back to the Watery Cave to get a Black Pearl. After a bit of mining and exploring she found the black orb and then set off home.

Now all she needed was a duck egg and five fish but she also needed to gather the ingredients for Wizard so he could make the potion. Turns out that they didn't sell corn seeds at Marimba Farm yet so Angela had bought the Summer Seed Mix hoping that some corn seeds were mixed in. It turns out luck was on her side and there were some corn seeds mixed in, much to her relief. Now all she had to do was wait until they were ready to pick and hopefully one would be good ranked or higher.

"Alright, now let's see how Shadow and the others are doing," Angela said as she walked towards the barn. When she walked in Shadow neighed and pawed at the ground, ready to go outside.

"Alright I'll let you out in a bit," Angela said as she patted the dark stallions' neck. She moved on to her cows Night and Coco, brushing all three animals before milking her cows.

"Alright, one ingredient down," Angela cheered as she processed a bottle of milk into perfect butter and held it up for Finn to see.

"Yay, now we only need two more items!" Finn exclaimed as he flew around the barn, causing Shadow to snort in annoyance.

"Alright Finn, come on. You're annoying my horse," she said as she walked out of the barn and into the coop. Her duck, Paco, quaked enthusiastically and walked over to her.

"Hey I thought it would be another day before you were full grown," she said as she picked up and nuzzled her duck. Paco quacked and nipped at Angela's nose before being placed back on the ground.

"Angela, Angela look, look!" She looked where Finn was pointing and saw a duck egg lying on the ground.

"Yay! Now all we need are the fish!" she said as she placed the egg in her rucksack. She ran back outside after placing feed in her animals' feeds and rang the bell to let them out. She then ran back inside and grabbed the Black Pearl before heading out.

"Come on Finn I still need to drop some stuff off for other people before we go to Paolo!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Finn yelled as he followed her to Flute Fields.

She stopped by Marimba Farm and gave Taylor hot coffee while giving his sister, Anissa, some blue herbs she had been saving. After that she stopped by Chases' house.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well hello to you too," Angela said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Why do you feel the need to bother me every day?"

"Cuz its fun."

"Well I find it annoying."

"Heh that's what you said last time, yet you don't lock the door," she said as she handed him a container.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Somethin'. You can thank me later cuz i gotta go," she said as she disappeared out the door. She walked over to Horn Ranch and gave Renee a sunflower before running off to the Garmon Mine District. She spotted Bo in front of the Carpenter's Shop and ran over to greet him.

"Hey Bo, how ya been?"

"Fine as always. Anyway I finished fixing the mine cart so you can get to Harmonica Town faster now."

"Really? That's great!"

"Hey Bo, who are you talking to?" a voice called from inside the shop.

"Who else?" Bo called back and a few seconds later Luke walked out.

"Hey Angela," he greeted as he shouldered his axe.

"Oh hey Luke. Oh before i forget." She handed a container full of vegetable curry to Luke and a jar of shining honey to Bo.

"Ok. I'll see you guys around."

"She never stays in one place for long, does she?" Bo asked as Angela disappeared into the General Store.

"Nope," Luke replied as he walked off towards Fugue Forest. After Angela finished her rounds she walked over to the now functional mine cart and hopped in. The ride to the church grounds was amazing and she really wanted to go for another ride but Finn stopped her.

"No we can't!" he protested as he pulled on her sleeve.

"Alright fine," she pouted as she walked up the stairs. Once she was town she glanced over at Wizard's House and sighed. She had tried giving him something earlier that week but he wouldn't accept it. Now her goal was not only to get the Green Bell but also befriend Wizard. She stopped out front of his house before running towards Sonata Tailoring. She was greeted by Luna and Kathy and she handed them their presents before talking with Candace. After her visit she walked over to the fishery and gave Ozzie an oyster. She walked to the end of the dock and talked with Toby too.

"Hey Toby," she greeted as she walked over to him and handed him a grilled sea bream.

"Hey thanks Angela," he said smiling over at her.

"No problem," she said as she pulled out her fishing rod. She talked with Toby until she caught the five fish she needed.

"Hey I'll see you around Toby!"

"Alright." She ran over to the Lighthouse and talked with Paolo.

"Hey Paolo! I'm ready to set up the apparatus," she said as she handed him a mussel.

"Really? That's great. Alright all you have to do is set up the items and then come tell me when you're done, 'kay?"

"Right!" She ran towards the Mayor's house and set the duck egg on the roof. She then headed over to Ocarina Inn and set the Black Pearl on the balance. The last stop was near the roof of the Fishery and she placed the fish in the pond that was there before running back to Paolo.

"Okay. It's all ready."

"Alright. Now for the fun part," Paolo said as he ran towards the Mayor's house. He allowed Angela to push the egg and they chased after it as it bounced off a tarp on top of the Choral Clinic. It then landed in the water way outside Wizard's house and floated down the stream until it fell into the balance causing the pearl to fly into a wind catcher (A/N: I don't know what that thing is called so i made up a name) and then landed in the pond with all the fish. The startled fish swam down the waterway and onto an underwater piano. The fish hit each key creating a melody and Angela grinned over at Finn.

"And that's the apparatus for you," Paolo said as he turned to her.

"Thanks Paolo," she called as she ran towards the Watery Cave.

"Hey Ben!" Angela called as she ran into the cave.

"What is it?" Ben asked as he appeared in front of the bell.

"Did the bell's melody go something like this?" Finn asked and he repeated the melody from earlier.

"...Yeah that's it! It's coming back to me now!" Ben turned back to the bell and requested that the bell play its wondrous melody and the bell's ringing soon filled the cave. Angela smiled and listened to the melody. This was her favorite part of the bell quest, hearing the wondrous melody of each.

"Thank you Angela. Now the vitality has returned to the waters. I can now return to the Harvest Goddess," and Ben disappeared to reunite with Alan and Collin. Angela stayed were she was for a few more seconds before turning around.

What she didn't expect to see was someone standing in the doorway.

"You..." the figure said before stepping forward. Angela saw that it was a boy with light blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Are you the one that rang this bell ... No that's impossible..." he muttered as he examined the bell. Finn made a face at him and Angela had to stifle a giggle so the stranger wouldn't think she was crazy.

"Oh, you're the rancher Father was talking about," he said as he turned his attention to her. Angela nodded and tried to avoid looking at Finn or she would start laughing.

"I'm the Mayor's son, Gill. I'm investigating the disappearance of various bells around the land. It seems like this bell is safe, however..." Angela nodded and eyed Finn. "Well until next time," he said as he walked back out.

"Seriously Finn. Are you trying to make it seem like I'm insane or something?" Angela demanded.

"People already think you're insane," Finn muttered.

"Yeah no need to make it worse," Angela muttered as she walked outside. The first thing she noticed was that the Lighthouse was back in working order.

"Yes! Now all we have to do is wait for a boat," she said as she walked back towards Moonlight Farm.

"Yup and then we can get the Hibiscus for Wizard! Which reminds me. Why did you sigh when we passed Wizard's House? Do you like him?"

"Finn if you start that again I'll make you sleep outside," Angela muttered as she glared at him.

"Just curious."

"Whatever. Anyway I better put the animals in or I'm gonna forget."

'I wonder what'll happen tomorrow,' she wondered as she called her animals in before heading inside...

Wizardluver: Okay end of chapter 3 people and thanks for reviewing! Same deal as before, review and Wizard might give you a hug. The jacket thing is not in effect this time seeing as I still have his jacket!

Wizard: ...

Angela: So Toucan Island is up next so don't miss out!

Wizardluver: And thanks for all the advice! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Wizardluver: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! And I am not telling my English teacher that writing fanfics is English!

Wizard: ...Can I have my jacket back now?

Wizardluver: Aw alright. Guess I've had it long enough... *hands over jacket*

Wizard: *pulls on his jacket* ...Thank you.

Angela: Anyway while the author goes hunting for another jacket here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

Chapter 4: Toucan Island

(Angela's Pov)

Angela was about to head out when there was a knock at her door. When she looked outside Paolo was waiting for her.

"Hey Angela! Boats have returned to Harmonica town!" Paolo exclaimed, bouncing in place.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. Come on he wants to talk to everyone that's gonna be using the boat!"

"Alright then let's go!" Angela said as she closed the door behind her and ran towards Harmonica Town. Paolo trailed behind her and they stopped as soon as they reached the dock. Angela saw that Hayden, Jake and Colleen were already gathered at the dock and she stood next to Hayden.

"Hello everyone," the captain of the ship greeted.

"Now that the Lighthouse has been restored I'll be making regular stops and supplying goods and ingredients to the shops." The captain looked at them and then noticed Angela.

"Hello. I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Captain Pascal. If you buy a ticket from Ozzie I can take you to Toucan Island," Pascal explained.

"Really? Yes!"

"Hey Angela don't you need to take care of your animals?" Finn asked. Angela stopped to think and then realized that Finn was right!

"Oh crap!" Angela exclaimed as she ran back to the farm. Shadow pawed at the ground as she walked into the barn.

"Sorry Shadow but I had to meet the captain of the boat." Shadow snorted and tossed his head. "Okay, okay just a minute." She brushed all her animals before she milked her cows before placing fodder in their feeders. She marched out then walked into her coop and was greeted by a quack from Paco. She pet her duck before placing feed out for her then ran outside.

"Hey Angela the corns ready to be picked!" Finn cried as he flew over to the field. Angela picked the corn and was relieved that there were good ranked corn and higher.

"Okay now we need to go to the Flute Fields Watermill," she said as she let out her animals and then took off running. She placed the good cornmeal in her bag before running off towards Chases' House since Marimba Farm was closed.

"Hey Chase! Whatcha doin'?" Angela questioned.

"What does it look like?" Chase asked lowering his flute.

"Um, playing the flute," she replied, smiling.

"Amazing observations captain obvious," Chase muttered.

"Hey I brought you more orange cake," Angela said as she handed him a container. Chase blushed as he accepted the cake from her.

"Aw is Chase blushing?"

"Why would I be blushing?" Chase demanded as he turned around.

"Whatever. Anyway I'll see you later," and she ran out the door again. When she finished her rounds she walked down to the Fishery and bought a ticket from Ozzie.

"Alright Finn now all we need is the Hibiscus and then we can change the Witch back!" Angela cheered as she walked down the dock.

"So you wanna head to Toucan Island?" Pascal asked as he took the ticket. Angela nodded and ran on board the ship waiting to take off. When they reached Toucan Island she ran off the boat and looked around the island.

"Hey look Finn!" she said as she pointed over at the panda and panda cub that wandered the upper part of the island.

"Hey I don't think you should bother them," Finn said as Angela walked over to the bears.

"Aw but their so cute," she said as the cub licked her hand.

"We came to get a Hibiscus remember?" Finn asked as he flew back towards the beach.

"Oh you're so impatient," Angela muttered as she chased the harvest sprite. She walked into the inn that was on the island and was greeted by a girl around her age.

"Hello there. You're from Harmonica Town, right? I'm Selena," she said and she leaned over the desk. Angela took a step back and smiled.

"I'm Angela and yeah I'm from Harmonica Town."

"That's great. Now that the ship's sailing, I wanna visit the mainland." Angela looked over at the rooms as someone walked out and she saw a woman that looked like Selena walk out, and Angela guessed that it was her mom.

"I told you you're still too young! I won't allow it," Selena's mom said.

"Stop trying to control my life! I'm not a child anymore!" Selena yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Well you certainly throw a tantrum like one! You should see yourself!"

"Hmph! I hate you!" Selena yelled as she stormed off.

"Hey! Selena, get back here!" her mom called as she chased after Selena.

Angela realized that she and Finn had been watching the both of them like a tennis match as she looked over at Finn, at a loss for words. The harvest sprite shrugged and they both turned when they heard a door open. A man walked in and he sighed.

"I'm stuck between my wife and daughter... I want Selena to chase her dream, but I know Sue will be sad if she leaves. I don't know what I should do," he said as he sighed again.

"Were do we fit in this?" Angela whispered to Finn.

"If you keep whispering to me he's gonna think you're crazy. And you just met him too," Finn whispered back. Angela thought for a minute before replying, "Good point." Selena's dad turned and smiled at her and Angela smiled back.

"I'm Samson, by the way. I run the shop. Normally we do good business in the Hibiscus seed, Toucan Island's famous flower," he said. Angela and Finn smiled at each other before Samson continued.

"But I can't sell such a beautiful, peaceful flower with all this fighting going on! I hope this fighting ends soon so I can see the Hibiscus again," he said as he walked behind the counter. Angela and Finn marched outside and let out a sigh.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Angela asked as they walked towards the beach.

"Well we could throw them both in a room until they make up," Finn replied.

"Yeah I don't think so," Angela replied as she spotted Selena. Angela walked over and waved to Selena.

"Hi. Why do you want to get off the island so much?" Angela asked, curious.

"I could be a famous dancer if I could just get off this island. I could show you at least. Do you want to see me dance?" Selena asked. Angela nodded and both she and Finn sat on the sand. As they watched her dance they couldn't help but agree with her. When she finished she bowed and smiled.

"Well, if you wanna see me dance again, just let me know." Angela nodded and then started walking towards the dock.

"Hey what are we gonna do about the Hibiscus?" Finn asked as they boarded the ship.

"I'm not sure," Angela replied. When they reached Harmonica Town Angela jumped off the ship and stretched. Just then a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"Thanks for the ride!" Selena said as she walked off the boat.

"I'm finally here! Now I can find work! See you later!" Angela and Finn watched her go and they looked over at each other, at a loss.

"What are we gonna do now?" Finn asked.

"Try and find her I guess," she replied as they ran into town. It was late in the day when Finn suggested that they looked at the Brass Bar. When they walked in they were greeted by Hayden.

"Oh hey Angela!"

"Hi Hayden."

"Oh Angela I want you to meet someone. Chase get over here!" The chef walked over and groaned when he saw who was waiting.

"Angela this is Chase. Our chef."

"Yeah I know who he is," Angela said as she grinned over at Chase.

"Can I go back to the kitchen now?" Chase asked as he started edging away.

"Yeah. Go ahead and go," Hayden said. Chase walked back and Angela spotted Selena sitting at a table talking with Kathy.

"Hey Kathy," Angela greeted as she walked over.

"Hey Angela. I want to introduce you to Selena, our new dancer," Kathy said as she waved over at the islander

"Hey Selena how ya been?" Angela asked.

"I've been fine thanks. But could I ask you for a favor?" Selena asked.

"Sure."

"I need you to deliver this letter to my parents. I'm sure their worried," Selena said as she pulled out the letter and handed it to Angela.

"Leave it to me!" Angela said as she pocketed the letter and ran back outside.

"Hey Ozzie! I need another ticket!" Angela said as she skipped in.

"Didn't you get back from Toucan Island a few hours ago?" Ozzie asked as he handed her the ticket.

"Yup, and now I gotta go back and deliver a letter," Angela said as she handed him the gold.

"Alright, see you around." Angela ran out the door and handed the ticket to Pascal. "Again?" he asked.

"Yup. Delivering a letter for someone," Angela replied as she skipped onto the ship. As soon as the ship docked she ran off the ship and walked into the inn.

"Samson I got something for you," Angela said as she handed over the letter. She walked over to the window so the Sue and Samson could read the letter from Selena in peace.

Samson tapped her shoulder after a few minutes smiling.

"Here," he said as he handed her a Hibiscus flower, "for delivering Selena's letter." Angela gratefully took the flower and thanked Samson.

"Come by any time, alright," he said as Angela ran out the door.

"Kay!" she called back as she ran towards the dock. As soon as they docked in Harmonica Town she looked over at Finn.

"Think it's too late to give Wizard the ingredients?" she asked.

"Looks like he's still up," Finn said as they walked up the stairs. "Hope he doesn't mind. It's like what 10 o'clock?"

"Yup." They stopped in front of his house then knocked on the door. When he opened the door Angela smiled.

"Hey I got all the stuff you need," she said.

"Come in," Wizard said and Angela walked in. When she walked into the house she smelled coffee.

'Heh guess he likes coffee,' she thought as she pulled out the ingredients and set them on the table.

Wizard's Pov

Wizard was surprised to see Angela so late at night and he was even more surprised that she had managed to get the ingredients in such a short time. He watched as she set the items on the table and he had to smile.

"So can we go tonight or should we wait till tomorrow?" Angela asked as she sat on the stairs.

"We can go tonight..." he replied as he took the items.

"So you like coffee much?" she asked as she eyed the five cups on the table.

"I stay up... all night," Wizard replied as he mixed the cornmeal and butter.

"Really? How come?" she asked.

"I can't see the stars... During the day," he said crushing the Hibiscus.

"Yeah. Guess you're right," she said as she looked out the window.

"Okay... It's ready," he said as he walked towards the front door.

"Yay!" Angela cheered as she ran out the door and down the street but stopped at the bridge. Wizard caught up with her and he couldn't help but smile.

"What made you stop...?" he asked.

"Uh, remembered your coming too," she replied sheepishly. He chuckled and she smiled in response.

"Wait... Oh man I forgot to put my animals in again," she said and she took off running towards her farm. He walked back to her farm and watched as she put her animals in the barn and coop. She ran back over to him and laughed.

"Yeah that's the second time I've done that," she said as they walked down the road...

Wizardluver: Hey guys! Thanks for readin this and everything...Oh yea me stole Wizards jacket while he was sleeping...Hehehe

Wizard: ...

Angela: Anyway next chap is when Witch gets changed back and possibly a mushroom fight...

Wizardluver: Yea not sure on the last one yet but we'll see! Anyways I'm gonna go obsess now and play game with Wizard! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Wizardluver: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since i updated but i started playing Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness again and I get distracted very easily. And then there's the fact of finals... I hate the stupid things. Tests should be outlawed...Oh and then there's writer block...

Angela: Hey I have a question. What's more important video games or an education?

Wizardluver: ... I refuse to answer that...

Angela: ...Ok... well here's chapter 5!

Wizardluver: Thanks for all the reviews and no you can't take Paco!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 5: Meeting the Witch (Wizards Pov)

"I hate this place," Wizard heard Angela mutter as they walked through the Fugue Forest. He threw a questioning look over at her and she laughed nervously.

"Yeah I got lost the first time I came through here," she replied as she eyed the tree like they would jump up and drag her deep into the forest.

"It took us forever to get out of here!" Finn complained.

"Oh put a sock in it Finn. We got out right?"

"Yeah five hours later," the harvest sprite muttered.

"You wanna start something?" Angela demanded as she turned to face Finn.

Wizard tapped her shoulder and she looked over at him. "We're here..." he said as he pointed towards the Witch's house.

"Yay! Freedom!" Angela cheered as she ran towards the front door. Wizard shook his head and wondered where she got all her energy. She opened the door and Wizard followed her inside. He watched as she looked around the house trying to find the pink frog. Angela was looking under the bed when she jumped back with a yelp.

"Found her," Angela said as she pointed at the frog that had jumped out. Wizard smiled and pulled the ingredients out of his jacket pocket. He set them on the table and looked over at Witch. Witch croaked and jumped onto the table and even though she was a frog it looked like she was glaring at Wizard. Angela stood back and watched as Wizard put together the spell and he began chanting under his breath. There was a flash of light and when it faded Witch was standing in front of the table.

"Yay! I'm finally back to normal!" Witch cheered. Wizard shook his head and Witch immediately turned to glare at him. "What the heck took you so long?" she demanded.

Wizard just shook his head and Witch started stomping her foot.

"I was stuck as a frog for FOREVER!" she yelled. "I had to eat flies! And I was all slimy! It was AWFUL!" Angela started to giggle behind Wizard and Witch turned to glare at her. Wizard moved so that she couldn't see Angela and Witch turned her glare to him again.

"Well, I told you not to use that spell..." he replied.

"So you left me as a frog to teach me a lesson? That's just MEAN!"

"Well, did it work?" Wizard asked. Angela was trying to fight the urge to laugh but from the way she was giggling he knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! You make me so mad! I hate you! Get out!" Witch yelled as she pointed towards the door. Wizard grabbed Angela's hand and dragged her outside so Witch wouldn't turn her into a frog or a bat. As soon as they were outside he let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"...Well, it looks like we're done here. See you later," he said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Finn called but Wizard was already gone.

"Now that I've done my part... You need to do yours and get the bell back from the Witch," Wizard muttered as he walked through the maze forest. He stopped walking when he reached the bridge in Flute Fields (A/N: is it just me or do these games have weird names for places?) and looked over his shoulder. Angela was walking towards the bridge and from the looks of it she was arguing with Finn.

"No Finn it's too late to ring the bell now," Angela told the harvest sprite as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Then we should stay out here until we can," Finn said as he turned towards the wind mill. Angela grabbed Finn and turned back towards the farm. She stopped when she saw Wizard and she smiled over at him.

"What are you arguing about now?" he asked.

"Well Finn here wants to wait at the windmill till six tomorrow morning so we can ring the bell but I refuse," she said as she threw an annoyed look over at Finn.

"It's not gonna kill you," Finn muttered.

"Yeah but I have to take care of my animals and crops in the morning," she replied.

"You can do that when we get back," Finn said.

"You had better go home," Wizard said as he looked over at Finn.

"Aw are you against me too?" Finn whined.

"And that settles it," Angela said as she walked by Wizard and grabbed his arm. He looked over at her surprised and she just smiled at him.

"We both gotta go that way right?" she asked. Wizard nodded and she laughed. "So it'd be less lonely if we walk together. If you don't mind." She let go of his arm and stopped to look at him.

"I don't mind," he replied, not wanting to disappoint her. As they walked she turned to him again.

"Can I ask you some questions?" she asked, her eyes shining in the moon light.

"I don't mind," Wizard replied as he looked at the stars.

"Ok. Question one. What's your favorite drink?"

"Hot coffee."

"Shoulda guessed that one," Angela muttered under breath causing Wizard to smile," ok favorite gem."

"Crystal."

"Um favorite food?"

"Fugue Mushroom..."

"That weird mushroom that glows? You don't eat that, do you?"

"No... I use it for potions and spells..."

"Okay. Cuz that thing looks like it would give you a tail or poison you...Like Maya's cooking," Angela muttered with a shudder. "Damn cheesecake almost killed me..."

"Cheesecake?" Wizard asked.

"That thing was poisoned. I watch Maya make the thing and she followed every step, but it came out looking like it went through nuclear waste or something," she replied, " I think I lost a life that day..."

"How many lives do you have?" he asked looking over at her confused.

"That is something I will answer on a later day," she said as they stopped outside the ranch," Anyway, I'll see you later!" Wizard watched as she disappeared into the house before continuing to walk towards Harmonica town.

The next morning Wizard was pacing around the house when he heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Angela smiling over at him.

"What is it...?" he asked with a sigh, "I'm... busy right now."

"Ok I just wanted to see what you were up to," Angela said as she turned back towards the door.

"...Wait... I have something to ask you," he said as she turned to look at him. "...Do you know my crystal ball? ... A round ball... about this size," he said as he held up his hands. Angela thought for a minute before she shook her head and Wizard sighed. "It's very important..." He thought for a minute before he sighed again. "I don't know where it is... I must have dropped it..." he muttered as he started pacing again.

"Crystal ball?" Finn asked as he looked at Angela," let's look for it."

(Angela's Pov)

Angela stood outside and looked over at Finn.

"Okay now to ask around town," she said and she set off towards the clinic. After two hours of talking to people around town the two ended up outside the Ocarina Inn.

"Goddess I hope Maya's not trying to cook again today," she muttered as she walked inside. She glanced over at the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw Maya was nowhere in sight. She walked over to the counter and asked Colleen if she had seen the missing object.

"Sorry Angela but I haven't seen it," Colleen replied. Angela sighed and looked over at Jake. He looked over at her before returning to his work.

"We'll be closing today at 10 so don't come back later on," was all he said as he disappeared into the back.

Angela looked over at Colleen confused but she just shrugged and Angela walked back outside. "So do we come back at 10?" Finn asked, looking over at her.

"You bet," she replied as she walked down the dock to talk with Toby. "Hi Toby, whatcha doin?" Angela asked as she stood next to the silver haired fisherman.

"Fishing," he replied as he cast the line out again.

"Yeah I figured but I like asking the obvious," Angela replied with a grin.

"It's already 4. Shouldn't you be annoying Chase right now?" Toby asked, looking over at her.

"Your right! Thanks Toby!" she called over her shoulder as she ran towards the Brass Bar. She heard a groan from the kitchen when she walked in and she recognized it as Chase.

"Why do you feel the need to annoy me every day?" he demanded as he turned to glare at her.

"Cuz its fun," she replied as she walked over to Chase.

"Well I think it's annoying," he muttered as he continued working.

"Well that's you," she said with a smile. "Hey Chase?"

"What?"

"Would you prefer it if Maya bugged you instead?"

Chase's face paled and he shook his head. "No way. If it was a choice between her bugging me and you I would rather you bother me," he replied.

"What you afraid she'll try making another cheesecake?"

His skin took on a green tinge and he looked like he was going to be sick. "I still can't believe you tried the stuff," he said looking over at her.

"Would rather have tasted it?" she asked as she tried not to remember the taste.

"No thank you. You saved my life by tasting the thing."

"And I will take that as a thank you. But really I think the stuff tried crawling off the plate."

"That's usually what happens when she cooks," Chase replied with a shudder. They talked while Chase worked and when Angela looked over at the clock it was already 10 o' clock.

"Oh well I gotta go now but I'll see ya later!" Angela said as she ran out the door. When she walked into the Inn it was eerily quiet. "This is kinda freaky," she whispered to Finn and he nodded in agreement. She walked over to the back door and peered into the back room and she saw Jake holding something and looking like he was possessed.

"Yes. I can see everyone... I can see everyone's mind," he said as he peered into the object.

"Yikes! It's the crystal ball!" Finn exclaimed. Jake turned around and jumped when he saw Angela standing in the doorway.

"Angela! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Jake hand over the crystal ball and I promise no one will get hurt," Angela said as she eyed the object.

"Give this to you? No way! I found it! Its mine!" Angela sighed and started walking towards Jake when she heard the door open.

"I knew I felt my crystal ball close by," a familiar voice said from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Wizard standing in the doorway.

Wizard walked forward and Jake took a few steps back.

"Wizard! You're here to steal this from me! I can see your thoughts! I won't give this back even if it is yours! It's ... my precious," Jake said as he stepped back. 'Whoa Lord of the Rings status much?' Angela wondered as she looked over at Jake like he was insane.

"...Fine... If you really think you're the one who deserves it most," Wizard replied, a sad look on his face. Jake looked over at Wizard shocked and Angela repressed the urge to hug Wizard.

"Oh no! Wizard...I can feel...your thoughts... I can feel... how important this crystal ball is to you. You... you're its true owner," Jake said as he handed Wizard the crystal ball. "I'm sorry. That thing took a strange hold on me. At first I just wanted to use it to make Colleen happy. But then I wanted to read everyone's mind. I couldn't pull myself away. But when I read your mind, I could see that you could handle its power. You're the only one who should have the thing. Besides, I don't need that to make Colleen happy. Being surprised is part of love!"

Wizard and Angela both nodded and Angela thanked Jake before walking out into the main room.

"Thank you, Angela," Wizard said and Angela turned to look at him.

"It was no problem," she said, smiling.

"There you are Angela," a voice said from the kitchen. Angela felt the blood drain from her face and she looked over Wizard's shoulder and saw Maya waving over at her from the kitchen.

"H- Hey Maya. What are you doing in the kitchen?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Oh I was just making some pancakes. You wanna try one?" Maya asked as she placed the plate on the counter. Sitting on the plate was what looked like a black blob. Angela watched as some of the slime oozed down the side and she shook her head.

"No thanks Maya. Um anyway Wizard and I have to go. So I'll see you tomorrow!" Angela said as she grabbed Wizard's free hand and dragged him outside before Maya could tell her to take some home. Summer, her collie, would not be a happy camper if she brought home Maya's food again.

(Wizard's Pov)

If the girl named Maya was the one who made the cheesecake Angela had spoken of, then he could understand how she had supposedly lost a life. The 'pancakes' looked like an experiment gone wrong and they did not look edible what so ever. He felt his face grow hot when Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. He was grateful when he saw it was sprinkling and when she let go of his hand he pulled up the hood of his jacket.

"Anyway, I had better get home," Angela said as she looked over her shoulder to smile at Wizard.

"Thank you again... for helping me find the crystal ball... If you come by my house... I'll repay you," he said as he turned to start walking home.

"Okey day," she replied before she skipped down the stairs near the Inn then took off running home. Wizard watched her until she crossed the bridge the made his way home...

Wizardluver: Anyway that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to post another chapter this week to make it up! I couldn't think of anything to type for a while. And did ya notice I didn't put in the scene with the Green Bell?

Angela: Yea why did you leave that out?

Wizardluver: ... uh yea I didn't wanna look it up on the internet so i just skipped it...SORRY!

Wizard: ...

Wizardluver: What?

Wizard: ...Jacket.

Wizardluver: Uh...Hey look its Maya...Wait oh crap...Excuse us while we run for our lives now. LATER!


	6. Chapter 6

Wizardluver: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I haven't updated in forever I know. But the computer crashed and then I couldn't use it! Then we got a new one and nows I can type!

Wizard… Calm down.

Angela: Yea it's not like it's the end of the world or something.

Wizardluver: it was for me! Anyway so here's chapter 6 after forever! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

Chapter 6: Firefly Festival

Angela sat by her field and stared at her tomato crops, lost in thought.

"Should I ask or not?" she wondered as she fell back on the grass. She sighed and Shadow walked over and snorted.

"What?" Angela asked as she looked up at her horse. Shadow snorted again and Angela smiled.

"Alright I get it," she said as she stood up. Angela walked towards Harmonica Town but she stopped when she got to the beach, nervous. She sat on a piece of drift wood and stared out at the ocean when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she saw Wizard standing behind her. He looked over at her and when she smiled at him he quickly looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushed.

"Angela I was wondering if you would mind going to the Firefly Festival with me tomorrow," he said as he continued to look the ground. Angela walked over to him and moved so she looked at his eyes. His eyes widened a bit and he gave her a shy smile.

"I would love to go to the Firefly Festival with you," she said with a smile, her own cheeks starting to flush.

"Then I'll meet you at Flute Fields tomorrow in front of the Water wheel at 7:00 tomorrow night," Wizard said smiling at her. Angela nodded and watched as he walked off. She say on the sand as watched as the waves crashed on the shore when she decided to go visit Kathy. As soon as she walked in she saw Chase and Kathy talking. Angela walked over and sat next to Kathy. Chase sighed and turned away, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Nope not really," Chase replied as he turned on the stove.

"Uh huh. And I'm supposed to believe that?" Angela asked, rolling her eyes. Chase glared over at her but she just stuck out her tongue.

"So are you going to the festival with anyone tomorrow?" Kathy asked as she looked at her friend. Chase looked over his shoulder at them and waited for Angela's answer.

"Hmm. I dunno am I?" she wondered out loud and Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Either you know or you don't," the blond said annoyed.

"You've been hanging out with Chase to much but yeah I am," Angela replied smiling.

"Who?" Chase demanded as he turned around to look Angela in the eye. Angela was surprised by Chase's sudden interest and almost fell off the stool but she regained her balance and smirked.

"Why are you so interested?" Angela asked, suspicious. Chase stepped back as if realizing what he had just done.

"No real reason," he replied, refusing to look her in the eye now.

"Is it Toby?" Kathy asked, wanting to know who Angela was interested in.

"Nope," she replied with a smirk.

"Luke?" Chase asked.

"Nope."

"Jin?"

"No. You know this could go on forever and you guys still wouldn't guess," Angela said grinning. Kathy thought for a minute before smiling.

"Are you gonna ask Chase?" she asked looking at Chase and then Angela. Chase's cheeks flushed and he quickly turned his back to them. Angela looked at the door and shook her head.

"Sorry Chase but no," she said as she jumped off the stool. "Sorry times up gotta go!" Chase and Kathy both watched as Angela ran off and Chase sighed.

"Looks like someone beat you to asking her," Kathy said. Chase shrugged before turning back to the stove and Kathy walked outside to talk with Selena. As soon as she was gone Chase hit his head against the wall. He should have asked her this morning but he didn't think anyone would ask her before she came to the bar like she does every morning. He lost his chance so now he had to figure out who she was going with.

Angela walked towards the mine district and walked into the carpenters'. Luke immediately ran up and gave her a bear hug.

"Luke can't breathe," Angela choked and Luke quickly put her down.

"Sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what are you doing?"

"I was going to give you this," Angela replied as she held up a container. Luke looked at her and grinned.

"Aw come on Angela you know I always give you a hug."

"Yea nearly suffocating me every time."

"Come on please? You know I love spinach cake," he said giving her puppy eyes. Angela sighed and handed him the container.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Luke asked as he pulled the lid off and started shoving cake in his mouth.

"I was going to head to the Fugue Forest. I need lumber to upgrade my barn."

"I'll go with you," Luke volunteered.

"You sure your dad doesn't need you to stay here?"

"Positive." Angela smiled and the headed towards Flute Fields. "So who are you going with to the festival tomorrow?" Luke asked as they walked into the forest.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Curious."

"I'm not telling you. You'll tell the whole town."

"Will not!"

"Uh huh. Not trusting you. But don't worry I haven't told anyone else so don't feel bad." Luke started muttering to himself and she couldn't help but laugh making him smile. It was nightfall by the time Angela got back home and she called her animals in before lying on the grass by the barn. She looked up at the stars until almost midnight then went inside.

In the morning she did her chores before going to the Brass Bar. Kathy of course was waiting for her at a table. Angela nervously walked over before sitting in front of her best friend.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you'll tell the entire town by nightfall."

"No I won't."

"That's what you said last time when you asked who I liked when I first moved here last season. I told you I thought Chase was cute and by the next morning everyone knew. Even Chase! Do you know how awkward that was?"

"Nope. Cuz that was you not me."

"You have no shame."

"Sadly I don't. Now tell me."

"You can ask a million times and the answers still no."

"Julius?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you asked Bo."

"What? No!"

"The Kappa?"

"The who?"

"Never mind."

"No I wanna know."

"Not until you tell me who you're going with today!"

"Invalid question. Please try again later."

"You're going to drive me insane!" Kathy exclaimed.

"It's my job," Angela replied grinning.

"Alright fine you win! I won't ask anymore," Kathy said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I knew you would. Now who's the Kappa?"

"He appears in the tunnel by the bridge leading in and out of Harmonica town on rainy days."

"Really? Cool!"

"You would say that, but you wouldn't think so if you walking by in a thunder storm. Trust me it's a bit creepy."

"Well that would be a bit weird I guess…"

"You should look on rainy days though and if you see him take a picture K?"

"Ok? So are you going with Owen tonight?" Kathy blushed and looked away.

"Why are you asking?" she demanded.

"You were interrogating me and now I'm interrogating you."

"But you never told me so you don't get to know." Angela stuck her tongue out before jumping up.

"Anyway I've gotta go so I'll see you and Owen tonight." Kathy looked away, her cheeks flushed and Angela ran out the door. She walked towards the Church Grounds but turned left. She walked into Wizards' house and saw him reading a book at his desk. Angela walked over to him and peered over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" she asked, not able to make sense of the letters on the page.

"Latin," Wizard replied as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"No wonder I can't understand any of it," she muttered. He smiled at her before getting up and placing the book on the shelf.

"Is there something you needed?" Wizard asked as Angela followed him. She pretended to think for a minute before shaking her head.

"Nope just stopped by to give you this," she said as she handed him a Fugue mushroom.

"I thought you didn't like going into the forest…" he said as he accepted the mushroom

"It's not as bad since I found out Witch lives there and now I don't get lost."

"That's a lie," Finn muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Finn," Angela whispered to the Harvest Sprite. Wizard smiled and looked out the window.

"If it weren't for Luke we would still be lost in that maze."

"No we wouldn't have."

"We were closer to Witch's house than the exit." Angela ignored Finn and looked over at Wizard. His dark silver hair covered the left side of his face hiding his golden eye and the tattoo that was marked beneath it. His hair was cut short and he had a braid on the right side. Even though his left eye was gold his right eye was a soft emerald color. Wizard noticed her staring and turned to look at her. She quickly looked away her cheeks starting to flush, he had caught her staring. That was not embarrassing what so ever… not.

"So, uh I guess I'll see you tonight," she said as she walked towards the door, avoiding his gaze. He nodded and she slipped out the door, having looked over at him in time to see his response.

"Hahaha Wizard caught you staring," Finn sang as Angela closed the door behind her.

"Shut up Finn! He can still hear you." Finn smirked and Angela swatted at the Harvest Sprite when she heard someone chuckle inside the house. Finn snickered as Angela turned and headed home, her cheeks flushed. That night Angela put her animals away and headed towards Flute Fields for the festival. She sat by the edge of the river and smiled when Chase walked over to her.

"So where's your date?" he asked.

"And why are you so interested?" she asked as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm not," Chase muttered and Angela laughed.

"He said he'd be here at 7," she replied as she stood up. Chase rolled his eye and smiled.

"SO are you going to tell me who it is yet?" he asked. "Kathy's dying over there," he said pointing towards the water mill were she was standing with Owen. She looked over at Chase and Angela, her eyebrows raised. Angela shook her head and nodded towards the bridge. Kathy and Chase both looked over and saw Wizard crossing the bridge. Kathy looked back and forth between Angela and Wizard before resting her gaze on Angela.

"You asked the Wizard?" Chase questioned as he looked at her. She nodded a smile on her face but Chase just shook his head. "You do know he's a bit strange right?"

"He is not," Angela said as she hit his arm.

"Wait I forgot your queen of strange," he muttered under his breath.

"Like you're not strange," she replied as she walked over to Wizard. The hood of his jacket was covering his eyes but she could see that he was smiling.

"Thanks… For waiting," he said looking up at her. His gaze was soft as he looked at her and her breath caught I her throat. She just nodded her head and smiled as he took her hand and lead her towards the river. He stopped by the water's edge and looked over at her.

"How come you're wearing your hood?" Angela asked as she looked up at him.

"Old habit," he said as he pulled the hood off. Angela tried not to stare but failed miserably. His hair was a lighter silver in the moonlight and when he looked over at her his eyes shone in the light. She looked away as he looked at her and he smiled when he noticed she was blushing.

"Come on," he said as he walked towards the stand with the lanterns. She followed after him and took the light blue lantern her handed her and took an orange one for himself. They walked back to the edge of the river and Angela set the glowing lantern in the river currents. Wizard did the same before he looked over at her; she smiled as she watched the little glowing lanterns floated away. Wizard didn't know her very well but after he had met her he'd had a weird feeling building in him. He still didn't understand what it meant, but he wanted to understand. He looked away as she looked at him and she smiled.

"This is an interesting festival," Wizard said, smiling, "remembering those who came before you."

"Yeah it is," Angela replied as she watched the river currents. Wizard watched as she pointed at the river. He looked towards where she was pointing and he saw fireflies glowing on the surface.

"How do fireflies glow?" he wondered aloud and Angela thought for a minute before shrugging.

"Maybe they have shards of moon stone in them." Wizard chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's likely."

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Let's head home," he said as he helped her up. He walked her to the ranch and she turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks for tonight," Wizard said as he smiled back. Angela watched as he walked back to Harmonica town before shutting the door…

* * *

Wizardluver: That's one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time. And Luke is hyper cuz I like his ToT personality better.

Angela: Hey why was Chase so curious earlier?

Chase: You're so clueless…

Wizard: …What does make a firefly glow?

Wizardluver: How should I know? I'm not that interested in bugs… Anyway I'm gonna start a Pokémon story with Paul.

Chase: The jerk of the show?

Wizardluver: He is not a jerk….OK maybe a little…

Paul: Losers.

Wizardluver: Holy crap what are you doing here?

Paul: None of your business… What's the name of your lame story?

Wizardluver: If it's lame then so are you… And it's Silver Moon you lame person.

Paul: Whatever.

Wizardluver: Ok…See ya peoples!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wizardluver: Hey people!

Angela: Hi!

Wizard: Hello…

Wizardluver: Aw he's so cute. I luvs him.

Angela: Back off person. He's mine!

Wizard: …

Wizardluver: Hahaha he doesn't know what to say now.

Angela: Yeah anyway, here's chapter7. Yay hurricanes!

Chase: Crazy psychotic woman.

Angela: Hey!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon. (Although I wish I did…)

_Chapter 7: Hurricane_

Angela looked out the window and scowled. She hated hurricanes. She watched as the rain pelted the window before turning to Finn.

"Come on Finn. We have chores to do," she said walking towards the door.

"B-but it's too dangerous to go out right now."

"Don't be such a scardy cat," Angela said as she zipped up her jacket. She opened the front door and looked over at Finn. "Are you coming or not?" Finn looked out the window again before he sighed and followed after Angela.

"Can I stay in the hood of your jacket? I don't wanna get blown away."

"Sure," Angela replied and Finn quickly hid in her hood. When she walked outside she nearly fell over because of the wind. She slammed the door shut before heading over to her crops. Her mouth fell open when she saw that half her crops had been blown away by the storm and she glared at the sky.

"Well isn't that just great," she muttered, annoyed. She counted the squares she would need to replant, before turning towards the barn. Shadow was not happy with all the noise outside and he paced around the barn nervously. As soon as he saw Angela he walked over to her and snorted unhappily.

"What do you want me to do? I can't control the weather," she said as she brushed Shadow's dark coat. When she finished taking care of her animals she headed towards Horn Ranch. By the time she reached the shop she was soaked. Finn jumped out of her hood and shook some of the water off.

"Ha you look like something the cat dragged in," Angela joked and Finn glared at her.

"Yeah well you don't look much better yourself," he shot back. Before Angela could argue Hannah walked in from the back and smiled when she saw Angela.

"Why hello dear. Are you here to buy some food for your animal?"

"Not really, I was actually looking for Renee."

"She's out in the barn. Be careful when you go out."

"Kay," Angela called over her shoulder as she walked back out into the storm. Finn dove back into the hood as Angela made her way towards the barn. When she walked in she saw Renee standing by the back door. "Hey Renee, what are you doing?"

"One of the horses got loose and she charged out into the storm." Angela looked around and realized which horse was missing. "Don't tell me it was Sophie," she said as she turned back to Renee. Renee nodded and Angela scratched the back of her head. "Well go call Kathy and I'll go out and look for Sophie."

"Wait, Angela!" But Angela had already run outside. "Chase is gonna kill me." Renee walked back to the house and called the bar. "Uh Kathy, Sophie ran out into the storm."

"_What? How! Why?"_

"Kathy calm down."

"_How can I calm down? And I can't go over because my dad won't let me out into the storm."_

"Well actually… Is Chase there?"

"_Yeah he is. My dad wouldn't let him walk home this morning."_

"Is the phone on speaker?"

"_Yeah the button got jammed so we can't take it off."_

"Great. Well Angela's outside looking for Sophie."

"_What did you say?"_ another voice demanded.

"She went out to look for Sophie…"

"_Why didn't you stop her?"_ Chase demanded.

"You know how she is! She runs off before you can stop her," Renee protested. Chase sighed knowing Renee was right.

"_I'm coming over,"_ he said as he headed towards the door.

"_Oh no you don't,"_ Hayden said as he grabbed the back of Chase's shirt and pulled him away from the door.

"Hey Renee I found her. She was hiding behind some trees on the outer edge of the field. I brought her back to the barn so we just have to dry her off," Angela said as she walked into Renee's room.

"Angela you soaked," Renee said as she walked over to Angela, phone in hand.

"That's what one gets for going out in a storm," Angela replied.

"Here," Renee said as she handed her friend the phone.

"It's not Chase is it?" Renee nodded and Angela sighed. "I hope I still have my hearing after this," she muttered as she took the phone.

"_What the hell were you thinking!"_ Chase yelled causing Angela to pull the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"I wasn't going to leave an animal out in the rain!"

"_You could have gotten hurt!"_

"I'm fine Chase. Jeez calm down. I'll prove it. See you in a few!" she said as she handed Renee the phone and ran out the door.

"Angela I really think we should just go home," Finn said as Angela walked towards Harmonica town.

"No way, plus while I'm there I can say hi to Wizard."

"Is that the only reason you're going to town?" Angela didn't reply and when Finn looked at her, her cheeks were flushed. "Ha I knew it."

"Put a sock in it Finn," Angela muttered. When she walked into the bar Chase looked over at her before turning back to the stove.

"Angela you're soaked!" Kathy exclaimed as she walked over to her.

"I've been told," she replied as she pulled off her jacket. Finn sat by one of the candles on the table trying to get dry while Angela sat at the bar.

"See told you I was fine," Angela said, smirking. Chase just rolled his eyes before throwing a towel at her. "Hey!"

"You're going to get sick if you don't dry off," he said walking into the back. Angela watched curiously but Kathy diverted her attention.

"How was Sophie when you left?"

"She was fine. Soaked but fine. I'm sure Renee will take care of her."

"Yeah you're right. I'll go visit tomorrow."

"Here," Chase said as he handed her a dry pair of pants and a shirt.

"Thanks," she said as she looked over at him. Chase just shrugged before walking back into the kitchen. Angela walked into the back room to change when Kathy turned to Chase.

"You better say something soon Chase. She's starting to like Wizard in case you haven't noticed."

"I have. And if she likes him then that's fine, as long as she's happy,"

"Chase."

"Chase, the pants are to long!" Angela complained as she walked back out. Chase and Kathy looked over at her and they both smiled. The pants that Chase had loaned her covered her feet and the sleeves of the shirt covered her hands.

"You're so short," Chase teased.

"Am not," Angela pouted.

"Course you are," he said smiling. Angela stuck her tongue out at him before sitting at the bar.

"Not funny," she muttered as she rested her head on her arms.

"I know, I'm just teasing."

"You better be, unless you wanna wake up with a raccoon in your room."

"You don't even know where to find a raccoon," Chase muttered.

"Course I do. There's one in the Fugue forest by the Witch's house."

"You wouldn't really put a raccoon in someone's room would you?" Kathy asked.

"How well do you know me?" Angela asked, grinning.

"She would," Chase said shaking his head.

"Course I would."

"Hey Angela did you see the Kappa on your way into town?" Kathy questioned.

"Uh no. I was too busy trying not to be blown away."

"Too bad. Maybe there'll be another typhoon tomo—"Kathy's sentence was cut short when Angela covered her mouth.

"Don't say that! Half of my crops were blown away because of this stupid storm!"

"Sorry but seriously on your way home you have to look."

"Fine but if I don't show up tomorrow then you'll know why," Angela muttered.

"Nuh-uh. You are not going back out there," Chase said as he pointed out the window.

"And why not?" Angela demanded annoyed.

"Angela you were lucky you got here without getting hurt. Knowing you your luck is gonna run out soon."

"Whatever Chase I'll be fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. Finn snorted from the table and Angela glared at him.

"The only reason you wanna go back out is so you can go to Wizard's house," Finn snickered.

"You are so lucky Chase and Kathy can't hear you," Angela whispered under her breath. Finn just grinned while Angela looked out the window.

"Seriously Angela, you are not going out into that storm," Chase said, glaring at her.

"Uh huh, and since when has anyone telling me what to do worked?" she asked. Kathy laughed before looking over at Chase.

"Good luck keeping her here. But hey if you wanna pay for the broken furniture that's your choice, not mine." Chase threw his hands up in defeat and Angela grinned in triumph.

"So what are you going to do about all your destroyed crops?" Kathy asked.

"Replant them, and I swear Kathy if there's another typhoon tomorrow I will throw you to the Kappa," Angela threatened.

"Hey I can't control the weather you know. If there's another storm then there's another storm."

"Yeah well you're the one that jinxed it so I'm gonna punish you."

"I'll make you eat Maya's cooking if you even try that," Kathy threatened and Angela quickly shook her head.

"Uh-uh no way, I wouldn't even touch the stuff. It made me sick last time. I couldn't leave home for two days."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment Kathy," Chase said as he looked over his shoulder.

"You guys are such babies. I'll bet it didn't taste that bad."

"Fine then, the next time she makes something you get the honors of trying it,' Angela declared and Chase nodded.

"Fine and if I choke I'll do your chores for three days. But if I don't you have to work at the bar for three days. Deal?"

"Deal," Angela said as they shook hands.

"Well Angela looks like you're not going to have to do anything for three days," Chase said as he rested his head on his arms.

"Guess not, wonder what I'm gonna do for those few days."

"Hey! Quit talkin' like you're gonna win," Kathy snapped. Angela and Chase looked over at each other before shrugging.

"Okay fine, what do you want on your headstone then? 'Here lies Kathy. The blond who didn't trust her friends.' Because there is a possibility you'll see a very bright light," Angela stated with a smile.

"You guys are cruel," Kathy muttered as she turned her back to them.

"Aw come on. You know we're only teasing," Angela said laughing.

"Angela your clothes are dry," Hayden called from the back room and Angela jumped up.

"Yay, warm clothes," Angela cheered as she ran towards the door but ended up tripping in the process. Chase and Kathy started laughing so hard that Chase was clutching his sides and Kathy was hitting the bar countertop.

"Not funny! This is cruelty to friends," Angela stated as she stalked off into the back room with what dignity she had left. When she finished changing she ran to the door and waved to Kathy and Chase.

"See you later guys!"

"Hey wait a second Angela!" Chase called but she had already run out the door.

"Ha and you thought you could keep her here," Kathy laughed as she watched the door close.

"I forgot she tends to run out unexpectedly," he muttered, before turning his back to Kathy.

"So where are we going now?" Finn asked. "Oh wait let me guess. Is it the home of a certain fortune teller?"

"Finn if you don't shut up I'm going to make you sleep outside tonight," she snapped, annoyed.

"No need to be touchy," Finned muttered as she opened the door. Wizard looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"What are you doing out in the storm?" he asked.

"Running around saying hi to peoples," Angela replied with a shrug.

"Hoping to go to a certain silver haired person's house," Finn muttered under his breath. Angela glared at him and Wizard stood there puzzled. Angela grabbed the harvest sprite and wrapped him in her jacket so he couldn't reveal any other embarrassing secrets. Wizard raised his eyebrow but Angela shook her head.

"He had it coming," she said as Finn struggled to break free. Wizard shook his head and smiled causing Angela to blush.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked as he walked over. Angela reached up and touched her face and when she pulled her hand away there was blood smeared on it.

"Guess something hit me while I wasn't paying attention," she said as she wiped her face with her sleeve. Wizard put his hand on her cheek so she couldn't wipe the blood away again. Angela's cheeks flushed beneath his hand and he looked at her confused.

"It's nothing," she muttered before he could ask. Finn broke free of his prison and grinned over at Angela.

"Of course not," he said and Angela glared over at him.

"Come here," Wizard said and he had her sit on the bed while he cleaned the cut on her face. "I don't think you should walk home…" Angela sighed and looked up at him to argue but her argument got stuck in her throat when she saw the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Alright," Angela muttered and Wizard smiled. She watched as he walked over to the window and looked outside.

"You didn't even argue with him," Finn said as he sat on the bedpost.

"Shut up Finn," Angela snapped as she stood up and walked up to the telescope platform.

"I'll bet you never expected this," Finn said as Angela looked out the window.

What was she thinking going out into that storm? Wizard wondered as he looked at the books on the shelf. He heard Angela arguing with Finn and he chuckled. She seemed to argue with him a lot. He looked away as she met his gaze and turned his attention back to the books.

"Hey Wizard what language is this book written in?" Angela asked as she held up a book for him.

"Latin," he replied looking over his shoulder.

"This one?"

"Spanish."

"Okay, this one."

"That ones in English…" Angela looked at the cover of the book and smiled.

"Heh guess I should pay more attention," she said as she sat on the ground and opened the book. She looked at the first few pages before she closed the book. "Well I think I remember why I failed Physics, too many equations." Wizard chuckled and Angela put the book back on the shelf. She looked over at Wizard and noticed he had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Wait when did he…?" She looked back and forth between Wizard and the coffee maker, confused.

"…?" Angela just smiled and shook her head when Wizard looked over at her and she walked over to where he was.

"Hey Wizard, how long have you been around?" she asked, looking up at him. Wizard looked at her as he thought and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure… But I remember the Harvest Goddess singing," he replied as he looked out the window.

"The Harvest Goddess used to sing?" Wizard nodded and Angela thought for a minute before she grinned. "Hehehe alright then I'll ring the five bells and maybe afterwards, when balance is restored, she'll find a reason to sing again." Wizard blinked in surprise and smiled, patting her head.

"I'll look forward to it. Your gathering wishes now, aren't you?" Angela nodded and thought.

"I have Chase's wish, Toby, Kathy, Renee, Gill, and Witch's. I need four more wishes before I restore Edge's bell," she said as she looked at Finn who nodded.

"I can make it three wishes," Wizard said turning his mismatched eyes to her. Angela's breath caught in her throat when he turned his eyes to her and she simply nodded in response. Wizard chuckled and looked outside at the storm covered sky.

"My wish is to have a telescope that can peer into the soul of the universe," he said as he looked back down at her. "What's your wish?" he asked, curious. She thought for a minute before she shrugged.

"I dunno, I've never really given it any thought," she muttered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Give it some thought some time," Wizard said as he walked to his desk. Angela sat on his bed next to his desk and watched as he scribbled a few things on a sheet of paper.

"Whatcha written?" she asked as he folded the paper and tucked it away in a book.

"Notes," he replied.

"On what?"

"Some things that come to mind," he said as he turned to her. She stared at him with her brown eyes and felt his heart beat harder in his chest. He still didn't understand the feeling and he grew more confused as the feeling continued to return. He would have to try and find the reason for it later, and he turned his attention back to her.

"What did you write about this time?" Wizard flushed and put the book on the shelf.

"Nothing of importance," he muttered. Angela looked at him confused but he chuckled and turned to her. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Why what time is it?" she asked looking at the clock. "10? Already?" She looked over at him and sighed. "Fine," she muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head. Wizard smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"No need to sulk," he said as he pulled the blanket from her face. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked and he shook his head. "It's cuz you drink too much coffee."

"Stars only come out at night and I can't sleep during the day."

"Yeah it would make it hard for me to come visit you if you slept during the day," she said as she sat against the headboard. Wizard sat next to her and pulled a book from under the bed. "You have books hidden everywhere." Wizard chuckled and opened the book and Angela put her head on his shoulder, curious. She started to doze as he read and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Wizard smiled and peered out the window, the storm still raged outside but it wasn't as bad as before. Between listening to the storm and Angela's peaceful breathing beside him, his eyes soon began to feel heavier and he fell asleep, his head resting on Angela's, the book still open on his lap.

Angela woke up in the morning, the scent of coffee making her smile. Wizard woke up and blinked when he realized that Angela was still asleep beside him. She opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't at home then remembered the hurricane and staying at Wizard's house.

'_So he does smell like coffee…'_ She smiled and looked out the window, relieved to see it was just raining.

"Guess I should go take care of my animals," she said looking up at him. "Thanks for letting me stay over." Wizard nodded as he got up and placed the book on the table. Angela jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. She stopped and threw her arms around him before she kissed him on the cheek before she walked over to the door.

"I'll see you later today," she said as she smiled over at him before she ran out the door, Finn trailing behind her. Wizard put his hand on his cheek, his cheek flushed.

"…Yeah," he said as he smiled and closed the door and walked to the telescope platform.

Wizardluver: ... I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I got writers block while writing this chapter and I couldn't think of anything forever… I am easily distracted. And Bakugan didn't help either.

Chase: Enough of your babbling.

Wizardluver: I am not babbling.

Chase: Sure.

Angela: Hey what was that list you were writing?

Wizard: … It's not important….

Wizardluver: Anyway next chapter Dates and confessions…. *looks over and Chase and puts a hand on his shoulder* I'm sorry Chase.

Chase: …What?

Wizardluver: …..Nothing. Anyway later guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Shadowwolf64: *hides in shame*

Chase: This is just sad.

Shadowwolf64: I know! I'm sooooo sorry. I'm a terrible author.

Akari: Enough self-pity, on with the story!

Shadowwolf64: *hits head against desk* bad, bad, bad.

Wizard: … Here's chapter 8.

Shawowolf64: By the way, I started using Akari instead of Angela. *Returns to hitting head against desk* Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I let this happen?

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Animal Parade but I hardly think that counts, so it's not mine.

Chapter 8: Date Under the Stars

Akari looked over at Chase as he sat next to her. Both turned to look at Kathy who was eying the plate of sludge in front of her.

"You sure this is food?" she asked, skeptical.

"Yup, watched Maya cook it herself," Akari responded with a shudder. "Not sure how you can mess up something as simple as cookies but," she shrugged.

"Maya always manages to make something other than what she tries to make, and it's usually not edible," Chase supplied as he leaned back in his chair. Akari smiled and tilted Chase's chair further back, nearly causing his to end up on the floor but he managed to grab onto the edge of the table to prevent a laughable display.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded as he turned to look at Akari.

"Do what?" she asked as she looked at him, feigning innocence.

"Don't you pull that innocent act," Chase growled and Akari grinned at him.

"Aw Chase knows me too well," she said as she turned to look back at Kathy. "So you gonna eat it or chicken out?"

"I'll eat it; just give me a minute to write out my will."

"We warned you," Chase smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I know, don't rub it in," Kathy grumbled as she poked the thing with a fork.

"Hurry up Kathy, poking it isn't going to magically change it into carrot cake," Akari whined.

"Alright, alright," Kathy sighed as she got a spoonful of the goo. "You guys want any?" Both Chase and Akari backed away and shook their heads.

"No thanks, I'd rather not get sick again," Akari replied as she ducked behind a menu. "Now stop stalling." Kathy quickly took a bite of the stuff and swallowed, not wanting the flavor to actually register. She gagged as the taste still managed to spread in her mouth and Chase held up a stopwatch.

"Five minutes," Akari sang as she smirked at her friend. Kathy threw a glare at her but otherwise nodded. "So, now we wait until she croaks, spits the stuff back out or manages to keep the stuff down."

"Can we at least get rid of the plate?" Kathy asked as she avoided looking at the offending dinnerware.

"Fine," Akari said as she took the plate and quickly tossed it in the trash. "There, now watch it crawl back towards the surface and take its revenge."

"Enough of your antics," Chase said as he pulled her back into the chair and Akari pouted as she looked over at Chase.

"Stop it."

"Make me," she replied with a smirk.

"Guys, hello, remember me?" Kathy asked, amused.

"Right, back to the one with the poison in her system," Akari said as she turned in her chair.

"Three minutes, wow Kathy, that's longer than I would have last and longer that Akari did," Chase said as he looked down at the watch. Akari started muttering to herself as she fixed her gaze on the wall. "Oh stop your grumbling."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't eaten any of the stuff."

"And Kathy wins," Chase said as he grinned at Akari.

"What? No way!" Akari exclaimed as she grabbed the stopwatch and looked at the time. "Damn it."

"Looks like we have some help at the bar tomorrow night," Kathy said as she smirked at the rancher. Chase snickered as Akari slumped down in her chair and refused to look at either of them.

"This is gonna be fun," she grumbled and Kathy sat in the chair next to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Aw it isn't going be that bad," she said as she grinned at her friend. Akari threw her a look and Kathy giggled. "Alright I might torture you a little but it won't be too bad."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Stop your whining, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too bad," Chase said as he rolled his eyes.

"What make you think I trust you more than her?"

"Because I'm actually trustworthy," he replied as he smirked at her.

"This coming from the most sarcastic person I know," Akari muttered. "Anyway seeing as our little bet is over and done with and the winner has been declared, I'm going to head out. I'll see you both later." She ran out the door before either could stop her and both sighed.

"You know it would be a good time to tell her," Kathy said as she looked over at the chef.

"Don't start with that again," Chase complained as he pushed his chair back.

"You better act soon Chase."

"What I do is none of your business."

"It is when it involves my best friend."

"Drop it Kathy."

"Fine but I will get you to admit it to her one way or another."

"Stay out of it Kathy, I'm warning you." Kathy just grinned over at him before heading outside and Chase sighed in annoyance. This could turn into a real mess.

Akari made her way towards Wizard's house and peered in through the window, curious. He was reading a book at his desk and she heard Finn snicker.

"What's so funny," she demanded as she moved away from the window to look at the harvest sprite.

"Nothing, just now you've started to spy on him." Akari flushed and looked away.

"No I'm not, I was just wondering what he was doing," she replied, refusing to look at him.

"Sure. You do know that's the makings of a stalker."

"Finn I will lock you in the tool box again."

"Alright I'll stop!" Akari grinned and quietly opened the door to find Wizard looking over at her.

"You heard that didn't you?"

"Not really…" Akari sighed in relief and smiled over at him.

"Anyways, I brought this for you," she said as she handed him a Fugue mushroom.

"Akari I was wondering… Do you want to go see the ocean and the sky… Together?" he asked as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Doing what she did when he asked her to the Firefly Festival she looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to," she said blushing slightly and he smiled.

"Meet me at the Church Grounds at 4:00."

"I'll be there," she said as he looked up at her. Once outside Akari made her way towards the bridge and sat on the railing, looking at the water below.

"You're nervous," Finn sang as he flew circles around her.

"Who wouldn't be?" she asked as she watched the harvest sprite in amusement.

"You were fine when he came by that one time."

"A present is one thing, a date is another."

"You went to the Firefly Festival with him though and that was a date."

"There were other people around then. It'll just be the two of us this time."

"You worry too much. You like him and from the look of things he likes you too so everything should work out."

"Yeah guess you're right. Wait a minute!" Finn laughed at her reaction and took off towards the ranch with Akari chasing after him.

"Evil little sprite," she grumbled as she sat on the grass outside the barn and watched as Shadow dozed under the coffee bean trees. She got to her feet and stretched and looked around the area to see if she could find Finn before she headed off. When she saw no sign of the harvest sprite she headed back towards Harmonica town. She sat on the wall that face the ocean outside the church and gazed at the ocean when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled over at Wizard as he walked over and she climbed off the wall.

"… Did you wait long?" Akari shook her head and Wizard rubbed the back of his head and led her towards the wall she had been sitting on earlier.

"You can see stars here at night. Lots," Wizard said as he looked over at Akari with a small smile. "Akari do you like stars?"

"I love them," Akari replied as she looked to the sky. "You can't really see them in the city and when I moved here it kinda surprised me how clearly you could see them."

"It's easier to see the stars… where there's less light pollution," Wizard said as he watched the sun set over the ocean.

"It's one of the reasons I love it here. I loved stars as a kid and moving to the city made it harder to see them. When I met Finn and he told me about this place, I took the chance. Not just because of the stars but because I guess I was looking for something."

"I hope you find it," Wizard said as he looked over at her and she smiled.

"Thanks, you'll be the first to know when I find it." They talked for a while longer and watched as the stars lit up the night sky, Wizard pointing out a few constellations to her. Wizard eventually pointed out that it was getting late and Akari nodded in agreement though somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight," he said as they stopped near his house.

"Thanks for asking me," Akari replied and she thought for a minute before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called as she headed towards the bridge. Wizard watched as she left and flushed as he walked home.

Shadowwolf64: Why did that take so long to write? Why brain? I demand answers!

Chase: Yelling at yourself isn't going to help.

Shadowwolf64: I'm not yelling at myself, I'm yelling at the pink blob that calls my skull its home.

Akari: I think she finally went off the deep end…

Chase: It's not that surprising.

Shadowwolf64: You're lucky I like you… Anyway I'm really sorry for the delay guys. I'm so ashamed. *shame corner*

Akari: We'll get her out of her misery soon enough. Hey Wizard maybe you should hug her.

Wizard: … Until next time…


End file.
